The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This will have play-on scenes in episodes.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons fanfic

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson (My OC)

Note: I'm doing a completely new Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson story, this one will actually tell you about the Rebecca Simpson that I hope to create if and/or when I get the chance to work with the creators of the Simpsons. Well actually this will just tell you about what I want hers and Sideshow Bob's relationship to be like.

Note: In this one, you will actually get to learn what her family is like, and how they feel about Rebecca's feelings for Sideshow Bob.

Note: Many of these chapters will actually be a lot like episodes of the Simpsons that Bob had big parts in.

Disclaimer: This story will feature a few OCs of mine, these will be Rebecca Simpson, Rebecca's older brother Kevin Simpson, her younger sister Tiffany Simpson, and her mother Lindsay Leday Simpson, her father is Herbert Powell, whom I do not own, every other character belongs to the creators of the Simpsons. The story itself belongs to me.

Chapter 1: How Rebecca Learned Who Sideshow Bob Was

A five year old Rebecca, was spending the night at her aunt Marge and uncle Homer's house, her siblings were also there. She, her brother, an eight year old Bart, and a six year old Lisa were in the living room playing Sorry!, and Kevin, who is seven says to Bart, "This is fun. You're a really cool cousin." Bart chuckles, makes a fist with his left hand, runs it against his shirt, and says while looking at his two pieces that were home, "You know it, I mean I am the Bartman!" Lisa and Rebecca look at each other and let out an annoyed sigh, it was Rebecca's turn, she grabs a card, looks at what it says and moves one of her two pieces that were on the board the number of spots the card said to move, bumping one of Lisa's pieces at the end of the move, which makes Lisa sigh, this was the third time she had to put one of her pieces back at Start.

Homer walks in, stepping on the cards, sending them flying, Bart groans, looks at him and shouts, "Watch it, fat ass!" Homer growls, grabs the boy's neck, and says while beginning to strangle him, "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Lisa says, "Bart, it's almost time for Krusty!", Rebecca and Kevin look at her and say in unison, "Who's Krusty?" Lisa then remembers that Krusty's show only airs in Springfield, so Kevin and Rebecca don't know who Krusty is. Bart manages to get out of Homer's grip, grabs the remote and says before turning on the TV, "Who's Krusty? Why he's only the world's greatest comedian alive! He's the main star of his own show! He..", Lisa cuts him off and says, "Krusty is a TV clown, who is loved by all the children here in Springfield."

In just a few seconds a curtain is seen on the TV screen with a picture of Krusty's face on it, a little clown car drives through the curtain carrying the TV clown. He soon comes to a stop, gets out of the car, looks at the children in the audience, and then the camera shows just the clown's face as he says with a smile, "Hey kids! Who do you love?" Bart and Lisa say in unison, "KRUSTY!", the clown then asks how much do they love him; to which Bart and Lisa respond with, "With all our hearts!" The clown then asks, "What would you do if I went off the air?"; Bart and Lisa respond with, "We'd kill ourselves!" Soon the camera panned out and shows Krusty standing beside a man in a grass skirt with red hair styled like a palm tree; this man had a slide whistle in his hand, Rebecca and Kevin look at Lisa and ask, "Hey Lisa, who is that?" Lisa looks at them and replies with, "That's Sideshow Bob, he's Krusty's sidekick."

The clown looks at this man, puts a hand on his left shoulder, chuckles and says, "Hey kids, it's Sideshow Bob!", the man smiles and uses his slide whistle. Krusty looks at the audience, while he's doing so, some tables and chairs as well as a backdrop designed like a diner get put behind the men, "Well kids, time for today's sketch!" The kids all cheer, Bob goes and sits at one of the tables, putting his whistle on the table, Krusty heads offstage. Krusty returns seconds later dressed like a waiter, goes over to the table, looks at Bob saying, "Hello sir, what would you like to order?" Bob grabs the menu on the table, opens it, reads the options, soon pointing to an option, which said 'soup', while showing the menu to Krusty, Krusty nods and says, "I'll be right back with your order." While Krusty wasn't on screen, Bart looks at Kevin and says, "Krusty's jokes are pure comedy gold!", Rebecca looks at Lisa and says, "Does Bob ever talk?", Bart looks at her and tells her that he doesn't, all he does is play his slide whistle.

Soon Krusty's back on screen, he's walking carrying a tray with a bowl of hot soup on it, he brings it to the table where Bob is sitting, the man smiles, grabs a spoon, scoops up some of the soup, puts it to his mouth, all of a sudden a very small mouse trap catches a-hold of his upper lip, and this makes the man let out a loud shout in pain. Bart, Kevin, and Lisa all laugh, Rebecca actually feels bad for the guy, Krusty tells his sidekick, "Oh sorry, I forgot to say that the soup had a snappy taste to it." Rebecca chuckles at that, Kevin looks at Bart saying, "You were right, this guy **is** the best!", Rebecca looks at Lisa and says, "I actually feel bad for Bob."

End of chapter 1: How Rebecca Learned Who Sideshow Bob Was

Next:

Chapter 2: Rebecca Meets Bob In-Person (Play on a scene from "Krusty Gets Busted")


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 2: Rebecca Meets Bob In-Person

Rebecca is now seven, and she is in the audience at Krusty-Lu Studios, this is after Krusty had been arrested for armed-robbery. She was there with her cousins, Bart, who was now ten, Lisa, who was just a year older than Rebecca, and little Maggie. Bob was on-stage, he looks at the audience, saying with a smile, "Hello children, whom do you love?", her, Lisa, and all of the other children except Bart say, "Sideshow Bob!" He then asks them how much do they love him to which they say with all their hearts, while Bart mumbles, "About a zillionth as I love Krusty." He notices that one of the children is wearing one of his t-shirts, it's a little girl with long black hair, this makes him smile, he goes over to her, looks her in the eyes and says, "What's your name, my young fan?"

She smiles and tells him that her name is Rebecca Simpson, he puts a hand on her left shoulder and says, "I must thank you for showing up in one of my t-shirts, no one else seems to be as much of a fan of mine.." She takes his other hand and tells him that she has all of his merchandise, Bob blushs slightly and tells her that she must be a huge fan, to which she responds with, "Oh oh I am!", Bart sighs, and Bob notices this, saying to the boy, "Young man, do you not care for me or something?" Bart shakes his head and says, "Well it's not that, man. But you're not as great as Krusty.", Rebecca elbows him and says, "Quiet! He's doing his best!", the man quickly takes his hand that the young girl was holding and puts it on the boy's shoulder and says, "Oh please, don't you think I know that, young man?", "I think we should talk about your problems in a new segment called Choices." Bob says to the young boy.

End of chapter 2: Rebecca Meets Bob In-Person

Next:

Chapter 3: Bob Meets Up With Rebecca's Family (One of three play-on scenes from Cape Feare)


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 3: Bob Meets Up With Rebecca's Family

Rebecca is now eleven, she had been getting notes from someone that were threatening, but she thought some of them were just love notes, those notes said, "I'm coming to get you.", "I'll be there soon.", and "You're not alone.". Her mother Lindsay had went to the cops about these notes, and they weren't much help, Herbert told Bart to keep an eye out for anyone who would want to hurt his eldest daughter, and Kevin and Tiffany helped Bart look out for Rebecca.

The one sending these notes was actually in prison when they were sent, he was there serving his time for trying to murder Selma Bouvier. Yes, it was Sideshow Bob, he wasn't actually out to kill or hurt Rebecca as she was the only one like him, he was recently let out on parole, as he lied and said that he wouldn't try to murder Bart Simpson.

At this moment, Rebecca and her family are at the Aztec Theater watching a movie, and unbeknowingst to them Sideshow Bob was there watching the movie too. Lindsay laughs hard at a scene and while laughing she slaps the man in front of them which turns out to be Bob. He turns around, looks at her and tells her, "OH REALLY NOW THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Kevin and Tiffany scream out his name, while Rebecca asks him, "What are you doing here?", to which he responds with, "I just wanted to watch this movie.", "Say did you get my notes?" he asks her. Kevin then points at him and says sternly, "So it was you!", Rebecca nods, stands up and says, "I'm so happy to see you!"

End of chapter 3: Bob Meets Up With Rebecca's Family

Next:

Chapter 4: Rebecca Runs Into Bob At Terror Lake (Two of three play-ons scenes from Cape Feare)


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 4: Rebecca Runs Into Bob At Terror Lake

Rebecca's family have moved to Terror Lake to evade Sideshow Bob, as Herbert and Lindsay thought that he was going to harm Rebecca. Rebecca was against this, as she knew Bob liked her and would never hurt her, Rebecca and her sister go to Terror Lake Elementary, while Kevin goes to Terror Lake Middle. Unbeknowingst to the family, Sideshow Bob was there too, he hitched a ride on the car as they left Springfield. The family are living on a house-boat.

Right this moment, Rebecca and Tiffany are walking home from school, when a lady in a car drives up and stops when she's beside them, and the two girls hear someone with a deep voice saying, "Hello girls." The two girls gasp and Rebecca says, "Sideshow Bob!" The man unhooks himself from the car, the lady drives off and he then stands up, goes over to the girls, putting one hand on each of their shoulders and says, "Indeed. Tiffany, you've sure grown. You'll make a great woman." Rebecca hugs his legs tightly saying, "I missed you!"

Tiffany takes a step to the left and says, "You're not fooling me! Bart told me what you've done!", Rebecca glares at her sister, Bob gets on one knee and tells the girl with medium lengthed golden hair, "I know that brat's your cousin, but you can't believe what he says." Rebecca smiles and tells Bob that she knows Bart is just a brat, he hugs the girl and tells Tiffany, "Your family's crazy to think that I'd hurt Rebecca, she's my last fan."

End of chapter 4: Rebecca Runs Into Bob At Terror Lake

Next:

Chapter 5: Bob Surprises Rebecca (Third of three play-on scenes from Cape Feare)


	5. Chapter 5

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 5: Bob Surprises Rebecca

Rebecca is currently asleep in her room of the boat-house, she had put all of Bob merchandise in it, specifically her posters of him, she also had drawn pictures of her with Bob and hung them on the walls. She was dreaming that her and Bob were dating, she wanted this to happen so bad. Suddenly her father walks in, over to her, nudges her and says, "Honey, you want a brownie?", she wakes up, sighs and tells him, "Dad! I was having the best dream!", he reasks his question and she says that she's not hungry, he then leaves and she goes back to sleep.

After a couple hours, once everyone is asleep, Bob climbs aboard the boat, he soon begins looking for the room where Rebecca was sleeping in, being sure not to wake anyone but her. He starts with opening the door to one bedroom and it's the master bedroom, he sees Herbert and Lindsay sleeping and quietly shuts the door, he then opens to the next bedroom and it's Kevin's, he shuts the door, and moves on.

After a while he finds Rebecca's bedroom, he smiles, pulls the small fake flower out of his pocket, goes over to her, nudges her and whispers in her ear, "My young fangirl." This wakes Rebecca, she sits up to see her now crush, he holds the flower to her and says, "I got this pretty flower for you because you're a pretty girl." She blushs, takes the flower kindly, hugs him and says, "Bob.", he smiles and hugs her back and saying, "You're blushing, and that's adorable.", "Were you dreaming about me, my fan?" he asks her pulling away from the hug and placing his hand on her cheek. She blushs more, thinking, "I was but I don't want to say that I love him just yet.", she just nods shyly, and he pecks her cheek and says, "No need to be shy. I like you."

End of chapter 5: Bob Surprises Rebecca

Next:

Chapter 6: Rebecca Helps Bob Become Mayor of Springfield (One of two play-on scenes from Sideshow Bob Roberts)


	6. Chapter 6

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 6: Rebecca Helps Bob Become Mayor of Springfield

Rebecca is still eleven, and now her crush is running for mayor of Springfield, most of Springfield actually was against this, except the members of the Republicans. Rebecca was also for Bob becoming mayor, because maybe he'd make it legal for older men to date younger girls, which is what she wanted. At this moment, Bob is talking to the students at Springfield Elementary, which includes Rebecca and her cousins Bart and Lisa.

He tells them lies about Quimby wants to do about their education, saying for example that he wants to sell their future short, making jokes with each lies. Bart and Lisa know that he was lying and so they decide to help Quimby get the media's sympathy so they jump on him and say stuff that get the media's attention. During the whole thing only one kid was still paying Bob attention, and that was of course, Rebecca. Bob grabs her shirt, pulls her into his limousine, puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "You're the only kid that will be able to convince the public to vote for me.", "I tried to hypnotizing the others but those bratty cousins of yours ruined it!" he tells her before sighing angrily. "I'll convince my folks to vote for you, no worries there, my dear friend." she reassures him, "Yes..but I doubt it'll be enough to bring down Quimby.." Bob sadly says.

She hugs him and says, "I'll try to get every adult that I know to vote for you!", "You don't have to.", "Yes I do! I.. Oh nevermind, I have to get you to be mayor!" He pulls her close and says before kissing her, "You're into me, aren't you?" She blushes and pulls away, "I am.", "If I do become mayor, I'll do whatever it takes for us to be together." he tells her before kissing her again.

End of chapter 6: Rebecca Helps Bob Become Mayor of Springfield

Next:

Chapter 7: Rebecca Tries to Convince Lisa to Not Put Bob in Prison (Second of two play-on scenes from Sideshow Bob Roberts)


	7. Chapter 7

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 7: Rebecca Tries to Convince Lisa to Not Put Bob in Prison 

At this point Bob is mayor, and he hasn't been able to make it legal for older men to date young girls, he's been too busy building the Matlock Expressway. She was never suspicious about how Bob won by so much, unlike her sister Tiffany and cousin Lisa. They both can't believe he won, Kevin and Bart on the other hand don't really care, as they were both sent back to Kindergarten, which didn't phase either of them, they were happy to be back in the easiest grade of all. Rebecca did feel kind of guilty as she did sway the vote a little.

At this moment her and Lisa are looking through the votes, Rebecca knew Bob had to have won fair and square. Lisa looks through the votes, and Rebecca tells her, "He won fair!" Lisa keeps reading each vote and says, "He couldn't have.. one-hundred percent of the votes to Quimby's none? That's fishy.", "No it's not.. I.." starts the black-haired girl, "You what, cuz?" asks the spiky-haird girl. "I.. I swayed the votes..", "You what?! How.. Bob must've hypnotized you or..", "No, I, just love him." Lisa looks at the votes and says, "Did you persuade everyone?", "Not everyone, some people wouldn't listen to me.", "This couldn't have just been your doing."

Hours later Rebecca and Lisa find a grave, Lisa sees a name that voted on the tombstone, "Hey this guy voted for Bob..but.." Rebecca says, "The dead came back and voted?" Lisa says, "No, Bob must've rigged the election! I knew it!", "Well you don't have to bring him to court-", "We have to! This is electoral fraud, cuz."

End of chapter 7: Rebecca Tries to Convince Lisa to Not Put Bob in Prison

Next:

Chapter 8: Rebecca Meets Cecil (One of four play-on scenes from Brother From Another Series)


	8. Chapter 8

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 8: Rebecca Meets Cecil

At this point Rebecca is eleven and a half, she heard about how Bob tried to blow up Springfield and trying to kill Krusty. Once everyone went to down to the penitentiary as Bob was being released into the care of his brother. Everyone else was against this, even the folks who did vote for him when he ran for mayor. Quimby stands up for him telling them that Bob did what he did with reasons, "He had his reasons, and he says he changed.", many folks had signs, others just yelled in protest. Rebecca looks at Bob, who then steps forward and says, "Everyone, I know you doubt that I've changed as I've lied about it before, but this time I'm being honest."

While Bob was talking to the crowd, the young man with peach colored short hair had went over to the black haired girl and tells her, "You must be the girl who often helps my older brother.", "Yes, I'm Rebecca Simpson, his only fan nowadays.", "Well what if I told you that I know other girls who are his fans?", "What?! But..but I..", "Nope you're not his only fan." Cecil then walks off, once Bob is done talking to the crowd, he goes over to the girl, kneels down, puts his hand on her shoulder, saying happily, "This is for you." He then kisses her cheek, and she smiles, hugs him, and says with a smile, "You've always been great."

End of chapter 8: Rebecca Meets Cecil

Next:

Chapter 9: Rebecca Spies on Bob (Second of four play-on scenes from Brother From Another Series)


	9. Chapter 9

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 9: Rebecca Spies on Bob

At this point Rebecca and Bart are watching Bob from a cliff, Bart had binoculars and watching Bob and his brother, Rebecca tells him, "Bart, Bob's changed! Besides he wouldn't hurt you while I'm around." Bart shakes his head at this, still watching the men and saying, "No he hasn't! I just hope you're right about the second part." Bob notices them, tells his brother who the boy is, and starts to tell him who the girl is before his brother says that he already met her. The younger man yells over to them saying, "Hello kids."

A few hours later at the Guilded Truffle, Bob is eating a meal with Edna Krabappel, they were also chatting, Bob tells her, "Thank you for meeting up with me, Edna, very few women are interested in me anymore.", "Oh I'm happy to have come, it's so exciting to be dating a killer!" she tells him smiling. Rebecca was there with her family eating a meal and she was a few tables away, Bob had no idea she was there, he says to Edna, "To be honest, I've never successfully killed anyone.", "Oh..", "But I did once try to kill the world's greatest lover, but then I learned that there are laws against suicide." The two laugh and almost kiss when Rebecca runs over and shouts while pointing at Bob, "BOB!", "Rebecca!" says the man.

End of chapter 9: Rebecca Spies on Bob

Next:

Chapter 10: Rebecca and Kevin Get Caught (Third of four play-on scenes from Brother From Another Series)


	10. Chapter 10

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 10: Rebecca and Kevin Get Caught

At this point Bob was starting to get angry at Rebecca as she keeps spying on him, which is something he expected to come from the girl's cousin. The reason why she spies on him is because her cousins put her up to it, Rebecca is against this but she understands it. Rebecca found out that Bob was also angry at Cecil's crew, but he hates her cousin more is what she knows. Bob had told Cecil about Rebecca saying that he actually liked her, and Cecil tells him that he liked her too, which upsets the man. Rebecca knew about Cecil's feelings, Tiffany had told her that she should love Cecil, Rebecca of course tells her that Cecil's cute but he's no Bob.

At this moment Rebecca and Kevin were outside of Cecil's apartment, Rebecca asked Kevin if he wanted an autograph, Kevin told her that Bart told him to go look for clues, Rebecca told him that Bob's good and changed but Bart just can't believe it! Once they reach the dumpster on the side of the apartment, they climb it and begin moving stuff around, when they hear foot-steps approaching. The two siblings scream as the foot-steps stop, a voice says, "Well, well.. Rebecca.", "Kevin!" says another voice. The girl and her brother turn around to see the adult men, Bob says to Cecil, "Let's do what we want with the girl.. I want to kiss her and so do you."

End of chapter 10: Rebecca and Kevin Get Caught

Next:

Chapter 11: Rebecca and Kevin Work With Bob to Foil Cecil's Scheme (Last of four play-on scenes from Brother From Another Series)


	11. Chapter 11

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 11: Rebecca and Kevin Work With Bob to Foil Cecil's Scheme

Rebecca and Kevin had went to Bob's trailer, Rebecca still feeling that Bob had changed, Kevin looked around finding only blueprints, construction schedules, and concrete invoices, which Rebecca tells him, "See, he's changed.", before Kevin finds a briefcase opens it revealing money and saying, "Then explain this, sis!" He shows her the money and she gasps and says astonished, "But..but he..he told me..", "He lies! He's a liar!", "Shut up! He never lies to me!" They then hear growling outside the trailer, look at the door and see Bob's shadow, the two kids scream and hide, Bob breaks through the glass with his left hand and opens the door saying, "Who left the lights on?!", he walks in and begins calling out the names of the construction crew before spotting someone behind his water cooler, to which Kevin says, "HE SPOTTED US, SIS!" The two kids run by the man who says, "You two!"

After a few minutes, Bob had chased the two kids into a room and asks the boy, "What do you have against me?!" Rebecca grabs the briefcase and says sternly, "Bob, you told me you would never lie to me!", this surprises the man, Kevin then tells him, "Explain the money!" Baffled the man stutters out, "Wha-what money?", Rebecca opens the briefcase and says, "This money, Bob!" Bob looks at the money and says confused, "I've never seen that money before in my life.." Kevin looks at the man and says, "You must've stole it!", "Look! I'm not a criminal anymore! You want to know what I've been up to?! Just ask your sister! Also three hundred thousand tons of concrete!" Bob says banging on the wall, which crumbles and he is shocked and says, "What happened to all the concrete?!"

Suddenly the three hear a voice say, "I cut back on the building materials and decided to keep the money for myself!", they look at the doorway and see the younger man, Cecil holding dynamite in one hand and a gun in the other, Bob is shocked, Rebecca actually had a feeling that the man was guilty and says, "I knew it!", Bob looks down at her and asks, "What?", Cecil goes over to his brother and says while pointing the gun at him, "I'm framing you, Bob. I'm doing an excellent job too.", "Rebecca, how did you know?" Kevin asks, "Because Bob would never need money not after his career." she says, "You're wrong there, my dear girl." Bob tells her, "Well you'd never hide something from me." she tells him, "Now that's true, Rebecca."

Cecil goes back to the doorway and tells them before shutting and locking it from the other side, "I'm planning to blow up the dam with you inside!" Bob and the two 'kids' go over to the door and Rebecca begins to try and open the door while Kevin says, "It's hopeless! Utterly, utterly, hopeless!", Bob grabs a board and says, "If you children won't think this through, I'll do it myself!"

End of chapter 11: Rebecca and Kevin Work With Bob to Foil Cecil's Scheme

Next:

Chapter 12: Bob Hypnotizes Rebecca Into Killing Krusty for Him (The only play-on scene from Day of the Jackanapes)


	12. Chapter 12

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 12: Bob Hypnotizes Rebecca Into Killing Krusty For Him

Rebecca is fourteen now, and she attends Springfield Middle as she is in the eighth grade now. She was in class when she heard through the intercom, "Hello students, this is your new principal, Robert Terwilliger.", "I'd like to see miss Rebecca Simpson in my office and she is to be unescorted." Rebecca stands up, goes to the door and walks to the office area of the school, once there she asks the lady there where the principal's office as she is a good student and never got in trouble so she was never sent there. The lady stands up, walks her to the principal's office, once they are in front of the door, the lady tells her to open it as he is waiting.

Rebecca opens the door, sees Bob sitting at a desk smiling and she enters the room, "Please shut the door, Rebecca." Rebecca shyly does this, he then tells her to sit down to which she does, she begins to ask if she's in trouble to which he chuckles and says, "You..in trouble? Please, I've seen your record you're too good to be in trouble.", "No, you're here because I need your help." Rebecca smiles and tells him that she'd be happy to help, asking what he needs her help with, he tells her that he needs her to kill Krusty, this shocks her and makes her say, "That's my cousin Bart's idol! I could never do that to Bart!"

This makes the man smirk, "I knew you'd say no, so I got this." He pulls out a watch and begins swinging it back and forth in front of the girl saying, "You will kill Krusty! And you won't even know you're doing it!", after two minutes he puts the watch away and asks his friend, "Are you in my power?", "I am at your command." says the girl, "I didn't say anything about command, if you're in my power say so." Bob tells her, "I am in your power.", the girl tells him.

End of chapter 12: Bob Hypnotizes Rebecca Into Killing Krusty For Him

Next:

Chapter 13: Bob Says He Has to Stay with Herbert and His Family (One of three play-on scenes from The Great Louse Detective)


	13. Chapter 13

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 13: Bob Says He Has to Stay with Herbert and His Family

Rebecca is sixteen now, her birthday was the day before the current day. Her parents took her to a spa for her birthday, Herbert and Lindsay also enjoyed their time there, Lindsay got many massages, while Herb got massages and then spent most of the time in the sauna, at first he was there on his free will, but soon someone locked him in the sauna and had the heat set to 'murder'. Some time after that Krusty unlocked the door and Herb fell straight to the floor, Krusty makes a joke by asking who ordered the steamed jet-tile.

Lindsay, Herb, Rebecca, and Tiffany went to the police about this, Wiggum tells them that they'll need someone's help, someone who knows the twisted mind of murderer. They go to the Penitentiary, Lindsay asks as they walk by prison, "So where's the man who's gonna help us figure out who's out to kill my husband?" After two minutes they reach a door at the end of the building, Wiggum puts his hand to the hand-detector and says, "He's right in here." The detector doesn't recognize Wiggum's hand and so Wiggum tells the family that he'll have to use a fork, and he does, the door soon slides up to reveal Bart's arch-nemesis and Rebecca's crush, Sideshow Bob who is chained up and sitting on a chair. "Hello Rebecca, my dear friend.", says the maniac, "EEE! Bob!"

Soon the family, Wiggum, and Bob are in a room, and Bob's chained up and hanging upside down, and Wiggum says, "Bob, Herbert Powell needs your help, someone is trying to kill him, and we know you're an attempted murderer." Bob smiles and says, "I'd honored, but under one request.", "What's that?" asks Herbert and Lindsay, "I get to stay with you all the whole time I'm helping." This makes Rebecca blush she always wanted to have Bob spend the night, she grabs her father's sleeve and says, "Please let him!", Herbert looks at her then back at Bob asking him, "If we let you, will you promise not to have sex with Rebecca?" Bob smiles sincerely and tells the man that he promises.

End of chapter 13: Bob Says That He Has to Stay With Herbert and His Family

Next:

Chapter 14: Rebecca and Bob at Moe's (second of three play-on scenes from The Great Louse Detective)


	14. Chapter 14

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 14: Rebecca and Bob at Moe's

Rebecca had took Bob to Moe's even though she was too young for the beer, she looked at her crush when they enter, and he says, "You're too young to be here, dearest.", Moe tells him before the two sit down on stools, "She ain't too young, I gots milk too." Rebecca says, "I'll have a water actually Moe.", Bob puts a finger on the teenager's nose and says, "You're cuter now than ever before." She smiles fondly and says before getting up to sit on his lap, "You're such a sweet-heart.", once she's sitting on his lap Moe comes back with her water and says "That'll be one twenty-five." Rebecca grabs a dollar and a quarter from her pant pocket, hands it to the bartender and then kisses Bob passionately, who gladly kisses back.

Rebecca pulls away from Bob after hearing someone saying to him, "Say Bob, how come you've not been able kill Bart yet..?", the maniac looks over at the man who said this which was Carl Carlson and tells him, "Alas I've giving up on trying to murder him, thanks to this pretty little angel here." Rebecca chuckles and says, "You had it in you all along, babe.", Bob chuckles and says that he might have but she was the one to change his ways, Francesca on the other hand just drove him more towards his murderous ways.

End of chapter 14: Rebecca and Bob at Moe's

Next:

Chapter 15: Bob Sings a Song About Rebecca (Third play-on scene from The Great Louse Detective)


	15. Chapter 15

The Story of Sideshow Bob and Rebecca Simpson

Chapter 15: Bob Sings a Song About Rebecca

Rebecca was in her room reading a book when in walks Bob, she doesn't notice until he is sitting behind her covering her eyes saying flirtatiously, "Guess who, baby." Rebecca chuckles and says, "Hey babe.", Bob takes the book, Rebecca asks him to give it back, he then pulls it out of her reach while saying, "You want it you have to give me what I want which is a kiss.", she then grabs his collar and says before kissing him, "Babe I love you so much!" Bob tosses the book to the floor and kisses his friend back putting both hands on her waist, she pulls away, lays back and says, "Have me!" Bob looks her in the eyes and tells her that he promised her father that he'd not have sex with her.

The man stands up and says, "I do have something for you, my dearest." He then clears his throat and begins singing, "Rebecca you mean everything to me. You make me hum like a hummingbird and buzz like a bee. You're the Juliet to my Romeo, my princess, my lover. You'd make a wonderful girlfriend, bride, and mother. My brother may love you, but you ignore it. That makes me know that I got you like a baseball in a mitt! I'm a homocidal maniac and you're the daughter of a businessman and an officer. You'd probably do anything to get me out of jail. You're as lovely as a picture and tough as nails! You lit me on fire and I don't want you to put me out. We will have a life together and that is no doubt!"

End of chapter 15: Bob Sings a Song About Rebecca

Next:

Chapter 16: Bob's Plan Backfires (the only play-on scene from Funeral For a Fiend)


	16. Chapter 16

The Story of Rebecca Simpson and Sideshow Bob

Chapter 16: Bob's Plan Backfires

Rebecca is sixteen still, she had seen a commercial for a new rib restuarant, called "Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Hut", and she decided to check it out, she had her own car. She told Herb and Lindsay where she was headed before heading there. Once on the road she looks around and thinks, "I'll take Bob to this place if I like it." Once she reachs the restuarant, she notices that only one other car is there and it belongs to her aunt and uncle. She exits her car saying, "Maybe they heard about this place too."

Once she reachs the door, she tries to open it and she can't, she sees that all the windows are blocked, she knocks on the wood, and soon enough Bob opens it and says, "Rebecca? What are you doing here? Did you see the commercial too?" She nods and says, "Yeah, I did, why are me and my aunt and uncle the only ones here?" Bart shouts, "Help! This maniac's gonna kill us!" Rebecca looks beyond Bob and sees Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie tied to chairs and she tells Bob, "Bob! I thought we talked about this!" The maniac sighs and tells her that no matter what he'll always hate Bart, "I know, but killing him won't do you any good." she tells him.

Homer says, "He promised us ribs!", Bob looks at Homer and says, "I never promised you ribs, you buffoon!" Marge starts to say, "But your commercial said that you had food here.", "That was all lies!" Bob tells her. Rebecca grabs Bob's hand and says, "Let them go, honey."

End of chapter 16: Bob's Plan Backfires

Next:

Chapter 17: Is This New Guy Bob In Disguise? (One of three play-on scenes from The Bob Next Door)


	17. Chapter 17

The Story of Rebecca Simpson and Sideshow Bob

Chapter 17: Is This New Guy Bob In Disguise?

Rebecca is now eighteen, she lives two houses up from her aunt and uncle's house now. She had heard about people were leaving the neighborhood, and she felt bad, but she didn't really know the folks who were leaving, as the only ones she knew on Evergreen Terrace were Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, the Flanders, and the Van Houtens. Soon she heard that someone had bought the house in between hers and her aunt and uncle's, but she didn't know who.

Two days after the man had moved into the house, he meets up with her and she says, "Hi there, so you're my new neighbor. My name is Rebecca Simpson.", the man says to her, "Hello Rebecca." Rebecca feels as if she recognizes the voice and asks the man to repeat himself, to which he happily does. Rebecca instantly realizes that this man sounds just like her boyfriend, "Sideshow Bob, my dearest, is that you?", the man looks at her confused and says, "Sideshow Bob? My dear, my name is Walt Warren." She smiles while thinking, "Is this new guy Bob in disguise?"

End of chapter 17: Is This New Guy Bob In Disguise?

Next:

Chapter 18: Rebecca Figures That Walt Isn't Bob (Second of three play-on scenes from The Bob Next Door)


	18. Chapter 18

The Story of Rebecca Simpson and Sideshow Bob

Chapter 18: Rebecca Figures That Walt Isn't Bob

At this point Rebecca and her cousin Bart have been trying to figure out if Walt Warren is just Bob in disguise, Rebecca kept asking the man if he knew anything about to which he'd say that he didn't know anything about her besides her name and what he's heard from her family. Bart had tried getting the man to sing a Gilbert and Sullivan operetta with him and Milhouse, to which the man told him that he wasn't a fan of that kind of music.

Rebecca thought that the only way that she'd figure out if Walt is Bob, for her to see if this Walt Warren was still in prison or if he actually exist at all. She looked up his name in the phone book and found it, which proved that he existed. Rebecca then decided to ask 'Walt' knew Bob. So she goes over to his place, knocks on the door, and once he opens the door he asks what she needs or wants. She puts a hand on one of the columns of the deck, uses the other to brush her hair out of her face saying with a smile, "Say Walt, have you ever heard this name before, Sideshow Bob?" He nods and says, "You said that name when we met. Plus I was the cell-mate to a Sideshow Bob."

She looks in his eyes, "What did this guy look like?", "He had a tall face, red palm-tree hair, and long feet." the man tells her. Rebecca tells him, "That's my boyfriend alright." The man asks her, "Why would you love a homocidal maniac?" She says, "He maybe a bad guy most of the time, but he has a soft and caring side too, and that's the side he shows me." The man nods, looks her in the eyes and says, "You've got some tastes, girl."

End of chapter 18: Rebecca Figures That Walt Isn't Bob

Next:

Chapter 19: Rebecca Learns The Truth (Third of three play-on scenes from The Bob Next Door)


	19. Chapter 19

The Story of Rebecca Simpson and Sideshow Bob

Chapter 19: Rebecca Learns The Truth

Rebecca wakes up the next day, goes downstairs to make herself some coffee, when she hears a knock at her front door. She goes and answers it to see 'Walt', who says, "Good morning, Rebecca. What's say we head to the Guilded Truffle? For a friendly date." She looks at the man and says, "Well okay, if you promise to not make a move on me.", the man smiles sincerely and tells her that he would never try anything as he is a gentleman. She smiles and says, "Just let me get dressed.", the man nods and tells her to meet him at his place. Once she's dressed, she meets the man at his house, once there the man says that they'll take his car. She smiles, he and her go over to the passenger side and he opens the door. She enters, he then goes over and enters the driver side, once they both have the seatbelts on, they head to the Guilded Truffle.

Once they're some distance from Evergreen Terrace, Rebecca looks out the window and says with a sigh, "I miss Bob." The man puts his right hand on her left hand saying, "I'm sure he misses you too." She nods, the man then says, "You know he's always with you.", "Yes, he's in my heart, but it's just not the same as having him beside me." Soon 'Walt' stops the car at a stop-light, turns to face the woman, putting his other hand on her cheek, "Rebecca.", "Yes, Walt?" The man kicks his shoes off and says, "Bob's here right now.", What do you mean?", she asks him. The man then puts his other hand on her other cheek and says, "You were right all along! I **am **Sideshow Bob!"

End of chapter 19: Rebecca Learns The Truth

Next:

Chapter 20: Rebecca Works With Bob At Monsarno (first of two play-on scenes from The Man Who Grew Too Much)


	20. Chapter 20

The Story of Rebecca Simpson and Sideshow Bob

Chapter 20: Rebecca Works With Bob At Monsarno

Rebecca is still eighteen, she's been working at Monsarno, working with Bob. She and him have done so much work, and when they're not working they're making out. Rebecca is currently helping Bob make GMOs telling him, "Oh Bob, it's so much fun working with you.", he smiles fondly and says, "Same here, dearest. I love you.", "I love you too." Soon there's a knock on the door, Rebecca tells the person on the other side to open the door, to which they do, in walks a lady with Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, and says, "These are our chief scientests, Rebecca Simpson and Sideshow Bob." The family scream out Bob's name making the man smile kindly and say, "No need for alarm, I'm still technically shawshanking it at the penitentiary."

The lady leaves the room shutting the door afterwards, Marge looks at Rebecca and asks her how she likes working, her response is, "I'm loving it, especially since I get to with my sweetie, Bob." Bart fake gags and says sternly, "He's still a murderer, cuz!" Bob goes over to the boy, gets on one knee, puts a hand on his left shoulder and says, "Folks change, young Bart. Even I can." Bart shakes his head and says, "You'll never change, man!"

End of chapter 20: Rebecca Works With Bob At Monsarno

Next:

Chapter 21: Bob Reveals His Plan To Rebecca (Second of two play-on scenes from The Man Who Grew Too Much)


	21. Chapter 21

The Story of Rebecca Simpson and Sideshow Bob

Chapter 21: Bob Reveals His Plan To Rebecca

Right now, Bob and Rebecca are outside the art museum, and Bob had told her that he was taking her there for a date. But unbeknowingst to her that was a lie, Bob asks her once they enter the museum what art style she would like to see, she tells him that she likes pointilism, to which he tells her that pointilism is a lovely style. Before they enter the room for pointilism art, they walk under a artistic calder, soon the piece of artwork falls and almost falls on top of Rebecca, when Bob grabs it, Rebecca is surprised, she asks him how he could have handled the weight as the calder looked heavy. He tells her, "Well there is something I should have told you, dear.", "You see before you began working with me, I had been genetically modifying myself."

Her eyes go wide and she asks astonished, "You've been changing your DNA?", he nods and says, "At first it was only slightly.", "Also I lied to you about the reason why we came to the museum. It wasn't as a date, it was so I could gain George Washington's backbone, Albert Einstein's eyebrows, and Florence Nightingle's tenacity although I'll have to clip around her moral fibers.."

The end


End file.
